Rose Tyler
Rose Marion Tyler ist ein Mensch des 21. Jahrhunderts. Sie ist soweit bekannt die erste Begleiterin des neunten Doctors und die erste Begleiterin des zehnten Doctors. Sie wurde in eine parallele Welt geschlossen, nachdem sie einige Zeit die Begleitern des zehnten Doctors war. Sie lebt später zusammen mit einem zweiten zehnten Doctor in ihrer Parallelwelt. Rose Tyler ist 1,65m groß Hintergrund thumb|160px|left|Rose als kleines MädchenDie 19-jährige junge Frau stammt aus einfachen Verhältnissen und lebt mit ihrer Mutter Jackie Tyler zusammen. Ihr Vater kam 1987 bei einem Autounfall ums Leben, sodass Jackie ihre Tochter allein aufziehen musste. Rose hat einen Freund namens Mickey. Lebenslauf Früheres Leben Rose Tyler wurde im Jahr 1987 als Tochter von Jackie und Pete Tyler geboren. Ihr Vater Peter Tyler starb im Jahr 1987. Sie besuchte die Jerico Street Junior School, wo sie in dem Turnverein war, bei dem sie eine Bronzemedialle gewann. Im Alter von 16 Jahren verließ sie die Schule, um eine romantische Beziehung mit Jimmy Stone einzugehen, die allerdings schlecht endet. Mehrere Male in ihrer Kindheit wurde sie von ihrem zukünftigen Freund Captain Jack Harkness besucht und bewacht. Jack sprach allerdings nie mit ihr direkt, da er so die natürliche Zeitreihenfolge beschädigen würde. Während Rose in dem späten Teenage-Alter war, lebte sie mit ihrer Mutter Jackie Tyler in Powell Estate in London. Rose arbeitete als Verkäuferin bei Henriks Kaufhaus. Einige Zeit vor dem Jahr 2005 ging sie eine Beziehung mit Mickey Smith ein. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt wurde sie von Mickeys Freund Vic gebeten, für seine Fotografie als Model zu posieren. Nachdem er sie allerdings nur in Höschen sehen wollte, ist Rose zurückgetreten. Rose und der Neunte Doctor Rose lebt mit ihrer Mutter im Jahr 2005 im Londoner Powell Estate und arbeitet als Verkäuferin in einem Kaufhaus. Eines Abends wird sie im Keller des Gebäudes von Schaufensterpuppen angegriffen. Was sie anfangs für einen Scherz ihrer Kollegen hält, entpuppt sich als lebensbedrohender Ernst, als ein ihr unbekannter Mann sich ihrer annimmt und ihr zur Flucht verhilft. Er bleibt im Gebäude, in dem es kurz darauf zu einer verheerenden Explosion kommt. Am folgenden Tag taucht Roses Retter bei ihr zu Hause auf. Er stellt sich ihr als der Doctor vor. Er wurde von seinen Sensoren hier hergeleitet, da Rose in der Aufregung den abgebrochenen Arm einer Schaufensterpuppe mitgenommen hatte, der kurz darauf lebendig wird und den Doctor angreift. Er kann ihn unschädlich machen und gemeinsam mit Rose ein gefährliches Alien zerstören. Daraufhin macht er ihr das Angebot, ihn auf seinen Reisen zu begleiten, was Rose freudig tut. Rose und der zehnte Doctor Nachdem sich der Doctor vollkommen von seiner Regeneration erholt hat, führt sie ihre erste gemeinsame Reise ins Jahr 5.000.000.023. Dort wird Roses Körper von Cassandra O'Briens Bewusstsein übernommen. Der Doctor befreit sie jedoch von diesem Dilemma (New Earth). Von Queen Victoria wird Rose während eines Besuchs im Jahr 1879 zum Ritter geschlagen und erhält den Titel Dame Rose of the Powell Estate (Tooth and Claw). thumb|250px|Abschied am Meer Abschied In der Episode Doomsday wird Rose in einem Paralleluniversum von dem Doctor getrennt, sodass dieser mit seiner TARDIS nicht mehr zurückkehren kann. Mit ihren letzten Worten gesteht sie dem Doctor ihre Liebe. Bevor dieser jedoch antworten kann, reißt die Verbindung zwischen den Welten endgültig ab. Rose schafft es aber zwischen den Parallelwelten zu wechseln. Sie trifft den Doctor in einigen Folgen der 4. Staffel wieder. en:Rose Tyler nl:Rose Tyler fr:Rose Tyler ro:Rose Tyler es:Rose Tyler ru:Роза Тайлер he:רוז טיילר bg:Роуз Тайлър Kategorie: Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des Doctors Kategorie: Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie: Einwohner von London